Two Black Tuxedos
by MCRmygirl
Summary: The long-awaited wedding between Alec and Magnus. Major fluffiness. :  Malec, Yaoi shipping  DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Two Black Tuxedos

A Malec Romance

"He's not coming, he's not coming…" Alec Lightwood said, almost in tears, as he stared out of the window into the courtyard. He choked as someone pulled him away from the window by the tie, and he found himself face to face with the very pissed off face of his sister, Isabelle.

"Will you stop worrying?" she demanded, straightening the now wrinkled tie and turning up the cuffs of his black tuxedo. "He'll be here. Knowing Magnus, he probably has a grand entrance planned. He wouldn't miss this, believe me. Now STOP WORRYING. You're going to mess up your hair."

Alec sighed shakily and sank onto his sister's bed, his hands shaking. This was harder than he thought. And he wasn't even out there yet…

He turned his attention to Isabelle to take his mind off the fact that it was five minutes to go, and Magnus still hadn't arrived. Izzy was wearing a long sapphire-blue dress, with six-inch stilettos and her electrum whip coiled around her wrist 'just in case.' Her hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail, and had been curled for the first time that Alec could remember. She looked beautiful, and Alec was jealous. HE didn't look that put-together…

He heard a large explosion out in the courtyard followed by cheering. Rushing to the window, Alec caught sight of Magnus, standing in a patch of blue flames. The flames dissipated, and so did Alec's composure.

"Oh my god…" he said, falling to his knees in front of the window. _I can't do this, I can't…_

"Alec." It was Isabelle, pulling him to his feet. "You have to get out there. You'll do great. I'm right here. But once you get there, you're on your own. Can you do it?"

Alec took a deep breath, holding back tears, and nodded. He would do this, no matter what it took. He had waited for this so long, and he wasn't about to let his shyness take over and make him lose his only chance.

Isabelle smiled sympathetically and took her brother by the hand and led him out of her bedroom and down the hall as the music started. Alec tried to hold his composure as he stepped into the aisle, nearly crushing his sister's hand as he clutched it for dear life. He took one step after the other as everyone stood to get a better look. A few people smiled at him as he passed, as well as his mother, who surprisingly looked proud and happy. Alec used that smile as the strength that he needed to make it up the steps to the alter, and turn to face Magnus.

The second he looked into the green cat eyes of the warlock, Alec could feel his whole body screaming at him. His heart felt as though it would burst, and his head screamed that he couldn't go through with this, not with everyone staring. He was scared. But his heart continued to beat strong, and when Magnus smiled at him, he stopped himself from bolting down the aisle and locking himself away somewhere. He focused on that smile, and held Magnus's gaze as Jace began the ceremony.

"We are gathered together today to bind these two men in Holy Matrimony- Magnus Bane, Warlock, and Alexander Lightwood, Nephilim. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, too bad because I don't give a damn."

Alexander smiled widely at his adopted brother, who winked at him from behind the alter. Once the smile began, he couldn't stop it, and he slipped his hand into Magnus's. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, and he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Magnus was going to be his.

Magnus turned to him, a smile lighting his face. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo, which was toning it down quite a bit from his usual ensemble. He didn't want to outshine Alec on his special day, though Alec didn't see that. All he saw was the man he loved.

"Alexander, in all my eight hundred years, I have never before been able to say that I loved anyone. I felt for people before, yes. But never before had I felt such an insistent need for someone until the day I met you. Others saw a shy, responsible young man, nothing more. When I saw you, I saw your bright blue eyes. I saw your nervous smile. I saw your silky hair. I saw the most striking boy that I had ever seen. I also saw a boy that I was sure would never be mine.

"Now, somehow, I'm standing here with your hand in mine, with you pledging yourself to me, and me to you. I wanted to be able to protect this fragile, beautiful boy, and now I can. Alexander, I love you with my whole heart and soul, and I want you forever. I always will."

Alec felt the tears falling down his face as Magnus said his vows, and could hardly breathe enough to say what he had always wanted to say.

"Magnus, I love you. From that first day, I was sure that I loved you. But for so long, I didn't want to admit it. Not to you, not to my parents, and mostly not to myself. I didn't want to end up hurt and heartbroken, and I didn't want to end up losing my family. My parents had no clue that I had an interest in guys, and I was scared of what they would do when they found out.

"You helped me realize that no matter what others thought, I still wanted you. You loved me even when I pushed you away and hid my feelings, and you told me when I was being stupid. You made me brave. You made me face my fear, and I want to thank you for that. I love you, Magnus, more than anyone else in this entire world."

"The rings?" Jace said, and Clary walked quietly up the aisle with a pillow that held the two rings. Alec gasped as Magnus slipped the gold band on his finger, right over the diamond engagement ring. He did the same, pleased to see that the ring fit perfectly on Magnus's bare left hand. His stomach did fifty backflips as Jace said the words that he had been waiting for.

"Do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Magnus smiled broadly. "I do."

"And do you, Alexander Lightwood, take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Alec smiled as well, trying not to cry. "I do."

"I now pronounce you partners for life." Jace smiled at the couple, but Alec didn't see that. He didn't hear the cheers and clapping that erupted throughout the room. All he saw and felt and needed was Magnus. He threw his arms around his neck, kissing his full on the mouth, forgetting about everything and everyone else. He smelled Magnus's strong shampoo as his hands tangled in his dark hair, which was hanging down to shoulders for the day. His stomach was alive with butterflies and nerves as Magnus's hands slid around his waist, pulling him tight and lifting him off the ground as he wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist. Alec realized with shock that he was crying, tears of joy pouring down his face as he broke away and stared into Magnus's green eyes and smiling face. He was shocked to find tears in Magnus's eyes as well.

The music started as Magnus lowered Alec to the ground and offered him his hand. He pulled him close and they swayed together, crying together, holding each other tight. Others followed them onto the dance floor- Isabelle with Simon, Clary and Jace, and Alec's parents. They were sure to be interrupted later, but for now, everyone gave them their moment.

Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes, kissing him on the lips once again, still unable to believe that he was actually his.

_"Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life?" _the music rang out, as the two men, finally together, turned on the floor, lost in their own world, having forgotten, for the moment, everything but each other.


	2. Day One Rome

**So, I had someone *cough swimgirl7143 cough* tell me that I should continue this story as Magnus and Alec's honeymoon. I think that's a splendid idea! *changes rating a bit* Now, this is set in CoFA as if they HAD gotten married after CoG and the vacation was their honeymoon. AND they didn't get interrupted by the whole Camille thing. It's very AU, not very canon. Shut up. Give me my fun while I can have it. ;)**

**The two will go ALL OVER the world. They're going to be in Italy for awhile, but if you have any requests to where they should go (and anything they should see/do while they're there) please let me know! **

**So here it is- Malec's first day in Italy. Rome. Pretty city. ;)**

**Reviews are Love!**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

* * *

><p><em>The Honeymoon of Magnus and Alexander Bane<em>

_Day One- Rome_

Magnus smiled at his newlywed husband as he wrestled with his bag, trying to get it up onto the scanner. He leaned over and helped Alec hoist it up, earning a weary smile and a slightly disgusted look.

"Remind me again why we are taking a plane instead of a portal?" Alec muttered, leaning against Magnus briefly before moving along the line of mundanes that were bustling around. Magnus grinned.

"Remind me again why you felt the need to bring luggage?" he mused, lacing his fingers with Alec's. The couple earned a few disgusted looks from passerby, as well as a few endearing smiles, and ignored all of them.

"Because I was not going to let you be the one who picks out all of my clothes," Alec answered stubbornly, going through the scanner, where the attendant had to explain in full detail how the machine worked before Alec would step into it. Magus reluctantly let go of his hand and chuckled as Alec raised his hands above his head and the machine x-rayed him. Magnus stepped up into the machine as well, throwing up a glamour so that the mundies wouldn't think anything was amiss- he wasn't quite human, after all.

* * *

><p>Alec had never been on a plane before, and it took much coaxing and reassurance of how safe it was from Magnus before he agreed to getting on the metal contraption. He had agreed to leave his stele at home, and as he settled into the window seat was muttering something about how if there was an emergency, he wouldn't be able to do anything to protect them. As the plane took off and Alec's unease peaked, Magnus leaned over and grabbed the front of his husband's shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. Alec melted, and they broke away, gasping for breath, with Alec clutching at Magnus.<p>

"Will you shut up?" Magnus asked him, a playful gleam in his eye. "Just calm down and enjoy the flight. Once we get to Rome, we'll only be traveling by magic. I just wanted you to have the experience of being on a plane. If I'd known you'd be this scared, I wouldn't have done it. But honestly, Alexander, it's perfectly safe. The mechanics almost never fail, and if they do I can keep them running until we land. So there's nothing to worry about. Just relax."

Alec sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right," he whispered, leaning his head on Magnus's shoulder. "I'm just over-reacting. I guess I'm just nervous about leaving Izzy and Jace at home alone."

"Isabelle and Jace can take care of themselves and the Institute in your absence. Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you're the only capable one. Everything will be fine." Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingernails, which were painted a flashy pink. After a short time, he felt Alec completely relax and give in. He was almost sure Alec had fallen asleep when he heard a mumble from him.

"How long are we on vacation for, anyway?" he muttered, obviously exhausted from the insanely long wait through customs.

"For as long as you want, Alexander. For as long as you want."

* * *

><p>"We will be arriving in Rome shortly. Please remain seated. <em>Saremo arrivo a Roma a breve. Si prega di rimanere seduti," <em>the flight attendant announced, splitting off into Italian for the natives benefit. Magnus yawned, having just woken up from a very long nap with Alec, and stretched. Alec followed suit, leaning over and giving Magnus a peck on the cheek.

"We're here, sleeping beauty," Magnus said, grinning at Alexander. Alec grinned back.

"Sleeping beauty? More like night terror."

"I beg to differ. You look positively scrumptious when you're sleeping. You look scrumptious when you're awake as well, but when you're asleep you look innocent. Innocent and happy. That's how I like to see you, not all tense like you usually are. It's great to see you relaxed. So while we're on our honeymoon, you're going to learn to relax." Magnus told him, his face serious and affectionate and playful all at once. "Now come on. We're here."

Sure enough, just then the lights signaling dismissal from the plane were blinking, and people were retrieving their things from the overhead compartment and exiting the plane. Magnus waited until all of the other passengers had left and then stood, bowing low at the waist and offering his arm to Alec, who giggled and accepted it. The flight attendant smiled at the two of them, and Magnus tipped his hat at her as they carefully stepped off of the plane.

Magnus immediately headed for the exit, but Alec grabbed his arm.

"What about my bag?" he demanded, looking worried.

"Well, there's the bags. Oh, it seems like yours is gone! Oh well, to the hotel we go then."

"Wait," Alec said, his voice dripping with anger. "Where is it?"

"It will be waiting for you when we return to the Institute," Magnus grinned evilly. "No need to worry. You won't lose anything that's in it."

"Magnus, all my clothes were in there! And my toothbrush, all of our cameras, my cell phone…"

"Actually, I have your cell phone right here. And I can retrieve your toiletries later tonight when you need them. However, maybe we should leave the clothes. You won't need them." Magnus winked suggestively, earning a blush and stutter from Alec and a disgusted gasp from a passing woman who, Magnus was surprised to see, was a werewolf. Making sure that the woman could hear, he added, "And I'll be getting you out of them soon enough, anyway, so what does it matter?"

Alec gasped nervously, and grabbed Magnus's hand, yanking him out of the baggage claim, out of the airport, and onto the street outside.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling his Shadowhunter up close, smiling at him. "Relax, remember? It doesn't matter. No one here knows you, and no one is going to care later. You can be open about things. No one can hurt you here, not if you don't let them. And believe me, if it means that I have to magic you to the top of Mount Everest to make you happy, so help me I'll do it. So relax."

Alec looked like he was going to cry, and Magnus thought it best to get to the hotel so he could talk to Alec in private. He hailed a cab, and helped the highly upset Shadowhunter into the taxi, mentally slapping himself. They rode to the hotel in silence, looking out of opposite windows. _How could I have screwed things up already?_ Magnus thought, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the hotel behind Magnus, Alec was close to tears. He didn't mean to be so uptight, but it was so hard. He was so used to hiding himself, and it was so hard to open up, especially in public. And now he had upset Magnus. Already. This was supposed to be their honeymoon. Why couldn't he just relax? What had Shadowhunting done to him? Turned him into an uptight, paranoid freak?<p>

The couple stepped up to the front desk, and the woman there smiled at the couple. She handed Magnus the keys to the Honeymoon Suite with no question, and Alec sighed. He hated the attention that people were giving them. He was so used to the solitude and the secrecy, and being open about his feelings was really hard, especially with the spotlight reflecting off of Magnus like a lighthouse. It was scary, and Alec didn't know how this relationship was going to work if he couldn't handle it. All he knew was that he couldn't lose Magnus. Not now. Not ever.

They rode up the elevator to the hotel suite in silence, with Alec's arms crossed over his chest, and Magnus's hands in his back pockets. The ride was awkward and close, and it was hard for Alec to keep himself composed. When the elevator stopped on the ninth floor, he wasted no time stepping into the hallway and making his way to the door of the suite, the only suite on the floor. Magnus followed him just as bluntly, taking out the key and pushing open the door. He walked inside and immediately sat down, quite fluidly, on one of the two beautiful chairs around the small kitchen table. The room was beautiful, but Alec found it quite dull compared to Magnus. Even angry and upset, he was still magnificent. Alec took a deep breath and collapsed onto the bed. Unable to take in the comfort of the bed with Magnus staring at him, and he eventually sat up and turned to the warlock. He felt tears welling in his eyes and desperately tried to clear them before Magnus saw them. However, he knew that Magnus missed nothing, and gave up.

"So…" Alec murmured, studying Magnus's unreadable expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Magnus asked out-right. Alec felt the tears he had been holding back start to fall, dampening his black t-shirt.

"I- I'm sorry," Alec whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. Magnus sighed.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I just have to know what's going on with you. Are you ashamed to be with me? Are you worried about what others will think? Or are you just too used to making everyone else happy but yourself? I don't understand, Alexander. And I need to understand to fix things. What am I doing wrong? I don't know how- I mean I- I've always had the same attitude towards others, never let anyone in and worry only about myself. Don't worry about the rest, and stay alive. You've changed that about me, because I love you eternally, but I don't know… is that enough? Or do I need to start thinking more? I just… need you to tell me, Alexander. We're in this together now. For better and for worse, remember?"

Alec was surprised to see tears leaking out of Magnus's eyes, and swallowed hard. Magnus buried his head in his hands, and Alec felt a pang of guilt for ruining Magnus's vacation already. No- their vacation. They WERE in this together. And it was about time that Alec did his part to make this work.

"I- I'm just not used to this. Being open with people, I mean. I've always been hiding behind a mask to keep people out, or hiding in Jace and Izzy's shadow. I never stood out so no one would realize what was wrong with me. That I wasn't like the others. Being with you- knowing that there is, in fact, NOTHING wrong with me after living eighteen years thinking there was- is so different. YOU'RE different, and I'm not used to it. You're unique, and amazing, and I love you more than anything else. I'm just still not past your openness in public about such… private matters. I'm not used to your flippancy, and I'm sorry if that makes things hard for us. I just need time to adjust. It's hard to change your life so quickly, no matter how much you're ready to do something or how much you love someone. I love you- I just need to loosen up and get used to your ability to speak your mind. I've always envied you that."

Magnus looked up at Alec, understanding flashing across his face.

"All of that- because you were worried? Why didn't you just… just TELL me? I would have toned it down… or shut my mouth completely…"

"No!" Alec exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "No, I don't want that! I love your sarcasm, and your blatant disregard of strangers thoughts. I'm just not used to being able to show that yet."

Magnus nodded, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you remember what I told that woman?" he asked mischievously, and Alec felt a cold chill go up his back as Magnus's cat eyes dilated. Strangely, it wasn't a shiver of anxiety, but anticipation.

"Yes, I do," Alec answered, standing up and crossing the room to where Magnus was sitting. He kept walking, putting the 'do not disturb' sign on the knob, and shutting the door. He turned around and found Magnus standing in front of him, an evil look in his glowing eyes. He grabbed the front of Alec's t-shirt and shoved him against the door, kissing him full on the mouth. He released the front of his shirt, only to slide his hands down and slip the black material over Alec's head. Alec shivered slightly at the warlock's touch as he picked him up bridal style and threw him onto the bed. He broke off their kiss for a second and gasped out,

"Wait- so no one can hear us?"

Magnus smirked, and flipped Alec so he was straddling him.

"No one. We can be as loud as we want. The room is soundproof, thanks to Magical Me, and we're the only ones on this floor. We can be as loud as we want…" he trailed off, eyeing Alec hungrily. Alec laughed, and grabbed Magnus's button-down pink shirt, popping the buttons off. Magnus chuckled and peeled the tight shirt off the rest of the way, and then reached down to undo Alec's belt. Alec shook his head no and flipped Magnus over so he was lying on his back.

"You first," Alec demanded, running his hands down Magnus's bare chest and playing with one of his nipples. "I'm younger. You don't want to take advantage of a younger man, do you?"

Magnus giggled. "You're my husband. I shall take advantage of you whenever I please!" But he allowed Alec to take control, encouraging him when his hands faltered, and helping him get him out of clothes. Soon Magnus was lying on the bed completely naked, and Alec gasped, ogling at him. Magnus had a sudden thought strike him.

"Alec, have you never- you know…" Magnus asked, looking up into the boy's eyes. Alec paused, then meekly shook his head no.

Magnus swallowed hard. He nodded, and pushed Alec to the bed, leaning over him and undoing his belt.

"Magnus-"

"Shush," Magnus demanded, getting fed up with the clothing and snapping his fingers to make it all disappear. "Let me 'work my magic.'" He held himself above Alec, their naked bodies aligned and touching, and heard the younger boy gasp loudly. He kissed him, and grinned when Alec responded with more passion than he knew he possessed. He slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, smiling when the boy moaned loudly. They kissed, slowly getting more intimate as the night wore on, until…

"OH MY GOD!" Alec screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee! I'm so bad! No Yaoi scenes this chapter! (At least no detail!) You want them? ON YOUR KNEES AND CYBER-BEG! :D <strong>

**Yes, I AM sadistic! **

**Day Two will come as soon as Izzy catches my plot bunny. Chairman Meow chased it off. I know where it is, I just can't catch the **** thing! :D I need to do more research on on the places they're visiting and doing. :) *pulls out encyclopedia* St. Peter's Basilica... ;)**


End file.
